Deleted
by AnnaNicolle23
Summary: After leaving Forks to get away from a dark past,Isabella has to get back there ten years later for Carlisle's funerals.But what if Edward decides not to let her go anymore?All humans,dark and possessive Edward. bad summary, makes sense if you read it
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So, as you can see, I'm new around here and I must add that this is my first story ever, so ha****ve mercy criticizing it. **

**Oh, and I almost forgot saying that I leave in a non-English speaking country, so there may be a couple of mistakes in my stories. That's why I want you to forgive me for that. Let's hope you'll enjoy the first chapter…and leave a review in the end…a small one.**

**xoxo, Anna. :)**

Deleted, Chapter 1

As she drove on the small road heading to Forks, Isabella Swan felt a tear slipping on her cheek. They weren't tears of sadness, but neither tears of happiness. They were just tears, nothing more.

To be honest, she was quite nervous about returning in a place she left ten years ago in order to find happiness. When she saw the first houses from Forks, her legs started trembling and another tear escaped from the corner of her eye. Nothing has changed in that place; the same houses, the same buildings, the same old park she used to play in with her best friend…It was like the time never passed by over that place. But that was not true.

Isabella saw with the corner of her eye the place where the old candy store was ten years ago. Another tear followed the previous one. She felt like she was returning in a ghost city, where nobody lived. But she saw a boy chasing a girl on the sidewalk and felt more relaxed. Someone lived in that place, not only the Cullens.

And this name reminded Isabella about the reason of her come back. She came to see her old tutor before he died of a terrible illness –lungs cancer. She decided to stop the car at the gas station. It had been a long way from Phoenix to Forks, and she only slept four hours in a cheap motel. Her face was pale, excepting the purple circles around her eyes –the proof that she hadn't slept enough. She was hungry, until she reached Forks. Isabella lost her appetite soon.

All the memories of her childhood played behind her chocolate eyes like a cheap drama. But this time wasn't the same as ten years ago. It was completely different. She had a wedding ring on her finger and her name wasn't Swan anymore. She was Isabella Marie Newton for two years. And Carlisle had the joy to see her in a white dress, getting married with a man who loved her for real and was able to make her happy after all those years of sorrow. Esme was there too, as well as Emmet and his wife Rosalie. They were all happy for their little 'sister'.

But only one person was missing. And that person didn't receive an invitation. That person actually didn't know that Isabella got married to Michael Newton.

Isabella wanted to send him an invitation. She made the guests list and the first person on it was _Edward Cullen_. But she changed her mind after she finished the list. He would have come in Phoenix with the first flight after receiving the invitation. He would have ruined everything, including Isabella's happiness. That's why she made another list, where the name _Edward Cullen_ didn't exist. Her family understood her fear of inviting him at her wedding and decided not to tell him about her anymore.

Of course Edward Anthony Cullen was living in New York now. She hadn't seen him since that night. _I think he has changed…_she said to herself.

Isabella kissed the wedding ring and tried to smile. She imagined Edward being happy for her, though she knew it was not going to be as she desired.

She started the engine of her black Ford and headed to the forest. She knew that place very well. The small road winding among the trees was the road to her home –a place full of painful memories, a place where she never wanted to return.

But she did this for Carlisle and for his mental sake. He wanted to see his favorite 'daughter' before dying.

And she found that road. She slowed down a little and took a deep breathe before veering on that path. Her tremble was so violent that she couldn't handle the car anymore. Her memories were full of pain and her heart as well. This time they were tears of sadness. She bit her lips as an attempt to stop her tears. She had to be strong, if not for Carlisle, for her and for her mental sake as well. Every time she was in that place she felt like a stranger. She certainly didn't belong there.

The last words of Edward before she ran away from home were echoing in her mind: _"Don't you ever forget Isabella Swan –you belong to me! I am the only one for you!"_

"This is not true!" she said to herself as she wiped out her tears. She had to show him that Isabella Marie _Newton _was an independent woman, that she was not his toy anymore. If only she had the courage to act like that…

After she felt able to drive again, she started the engine and headed to her house, in order to make her moribund father happy. Only two weeks until his death, and after that she would be free again.

As she approached to the old gothic house, she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She saw the roof between the green branches of a weeping willow. The house gradually appeared in front of her eyes.

The big metallic gate separated Isabella from her home. Surprisingly, the gate was wide opened and she entered with the car, parking it in the cold shade of the willow. It was August, but Isabella felt cold when she got out of the car. The long cobbled alley that led to the house had bushes of roses on both sides. Isabella didn't even bother locking the car, she just ran till she saw the large entrance. There were bushes of roses round the house and Isabella's nostrils were filled with their perfume. She saw the picnic table where they used to do their homework during the spring, of course in the days when it didn't rain.

The house was imposing of course. Its walls were made of brick, but covered with carved stone. It was divided in two small wings and the main construction. The windows were large enough to let the light come in. The gothic stile of the house left the impression that it was brought from England, but actually the house was there since 1845. Its owner sold it to Carlisle in 1968, when he got married to Esme. And Esme took care of everything, decorating every room.

It was not raining that day and the sun was attempting to appear from behind the clouds. Isabella wore a blue blouse that emphasized her breasts, and a pair of tight jeans. It was a normal outfit for the weather from Phoenix, but for Forks it didn't suit at all. She wished she had a jacket.

Isabella took a deep breath and entered the house. It was silence on the long corridor, so she went into the living room. The room seemed bigger and totally different from what she remembered. Esme let the old elegant decking, and the color of the walls was the same. But instead of the old leather sofa, Esme bought a white one, made of velvet. There were four black armchairs, and a small coffee table made of glass and steel. The curtains were a nice shade of red and a few of Esme's paintings were on the walls. Isabella's mouth hung opened for a couple of minutes before she realized that she had to find someone in the house.

She went into the kitchen, but still nobody. The design of the kitchen hadn't changed. The furniture was still the oak one that looked very good. Looking through the window she saw the garden –her favorite place.

She exited the house through the back door and ran to see if she could find Esme or at least Emmet. Isabella felt the scent of all those bushes of roses, jasmine and lilies and sneezed. She was allergic to pollen.

She kept walking till she reached the big, brick wall that separated the patio from the forest. But the wall had a big hole in it, so she decided to go and see if Esme was in her favorite painting place. The murmur of the river always relaxed Isabella. But still no sign of Esme.

Yet, the barking of a dog made her jump. She turned her head slowly just to see a fluffy, cream-colored fur Golden Retriever, approaching anxiously to play with her.

"Jared!" said Isabella with a big smile on her face, as she reached out for him.

Jared was Edward's beloved dog. Isabella hadn't seen him since the night she left, but the dog seemed to recognize her. Isabella caught him in a bear hug, as the dog licked one of her cheeks, saying 'hello' to her.

"I missed you too," she said, knowing that the animal would understand her words. Jared stared at her, with his brown eyes full of love. "I love you too, Jared! But where are the others?"

Jared barked again and bit Isabella's hand playfully.

"Jared, I told you we don't receive our guests like that!" Esme's beautiful voice said. She held in her hands an empty pot and her outfit was not the usual one, Isabella got used to in her childhood. Esme wore a pair of jeans and a red shirt. She was dressed like that because she planned working in the garden all day long.

"Oh, darling, when did you arrive?"

"A few minutes ago. I was looking for you…"

"Look at you!" Esme exclaimed leaving the pot down, and reaching after Isabella. "You are so beautiful, darling!" she continued, wrapping Isabella with her arms. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Esme." Isabella relaxed against her, feeling her scent of cinnamon and apple, just like when she was just a little girl. "But how about you and Carlisle?"

"Oh, I am fine, guess. But I'll have to get used to not sharing the bed with him anymore. He's got only a week or two left, Isabella. He speaks about you all the time, he misses you…"

"Where is he now?" A tear slipped on Isabella's pale cheek.

"He is upstairs, sleeping. I gave him the medicine fifteen minutes ago. Are you hungry?" Esme's eyes scanned Isabella's small body. She was so skinny and pale...

"No thanks, I have already eaten in Portland." She bit her lip and stared at the ground for a few minutes. Of course it was a lie. But she was too scared to think about food.

"Where are the others?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Well, Emmet and Rose have some work to do and will arrive here on Saturday, and Edward's arriving tonight. Look, I haven't told him you got married…but I guess he'll be happy for you…I hope…" Isabella felt the doubt in Esme's voice.

She had that doubt too. Edward was too possessive to share her with Mike. He had always been like that. Isabella remembered how they held hands while walking through the corridors of the high school. Actually she didn't want that, but Edward has always grabbed her hand, in order to show that he possessed her in all ways possible. And he did.

Everywhere she went, Edward was with her. She wanted to argue with him. She wanted to be alone, but he had that strange power on her.

But adult Isabella was not going to surrender to his oppression. She had her own life, away from Edward Cullen. She planned to show him that Isabella Newton was not his property anymore.

_Well, good luck with that…_

**A/n: So what do you think –should I continue it, or should I give up? Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Deleted, Chapter 2

The night was silent and warm –that type of August night which everyone enjoyed. The silver moon looked like a gigantic spot-light, lighting his way back home. The car windows were all opened and the scent of wild roses and jasmines invaded the air. He was anxious to get home.

Only a couple of miles were separating him from the place he loved most. The last time he had been there was Easter, when he came for a two-week vacation. But he left Forks disappointed. Edward hoped he would see Isabella.

The night was very quiet. Esme told him it had been a warm summer, and it rained only four or five times. It was a miracle for Forks. When he was little, there were fewer sunny days –only nine or ten per summer. _Maybe it's the Global Warming, _he thought.

He inhaled the fresh air and smile. Forks was better than New York. In New York there were too many cars and few parks. He remembered being a little boy and playing hide and seek in the forest with Isabella and his brother.

"Isabella…"

His voice was another whisper in the night –a whisper taken by the wind far away. The floral scent from outside reminded him of her. She always smelled like that…

The road that led to the Cullen mansion appeared in front of him. He veered to the right and smiled. It was like he felt her scent from there. Although there were no tracks left by Isabella's car, he could feel her scent; he could see the invisible track she left behind. He was close…only one mile.

He saw the light that came from the house and the opened gate appeared in front of him. He made a mental comparison between the gate in front of him and the heaven's gates. Isabella's car was still parked under the weeping willow, but Edward couldn't see it because of its color, yet he parked the car only a few meters away from hers. He closed the windows before he got out of the car and inhaled deeply. The healthy Forks air was a blessing for everyone.

He caught with the corner of the eye a strange glimpse. Under the willow, covered of lots of thin branches, was hidden a black car. Edward's heart was pounding in his chest. That wasn't Emmett's car and that only meant one thing. Isabella was there.

He hadn't even realized that he started running. It was like he was floating or flying on the cobbled alley.

"Good boy, Jared!" The voice reverberated through the air, till it reached Edward's ears. He walked in that direction, like it was a mermaid's song calling him.

In the middle of the garden, between thousands of flowers a little pixy was playing with a big dog.

She was dressed in an Indian blue shirt, with V shaped cleavage and tight jeans. Her pale skin was glowing in the pale moonlight, and she looked like a ghost. Her loosened hair was falling like a cascade on her shoulders and back. But what shocked Edward most was the conversion of little Isabella into a woman. That outfit emphasized her curves pretty well, especially her breast.

Jared felt the presence of Edward and barked. Isabella stood still, while Jared smelled the air, now imbued with Edward's scent. Jared barked again when Edward appeared from behind the corner, and then ran happily to greet him.

Isabella automatically put her hands in the jeans' pockets and bit her lip. She bit her lip every time she was nervous, as Edward always ran his fingers through his hair when he was nervous.

Isabella wanted to say something, but she couldn't find her voice. She just stood there, biting her lip and staring at him.

"Isabella, you're beautiful!" he said, as he made one step closer to her.

She was annoyed. After ten years he missed only her beauty, not her presence.

"Please, Edward –you consider every human being with tits beautiful!" she replied angrily.

"What is this, Isabella? You didn't even say 'hello' to me," he said on a husky voice. _Just like in the old times, _she thought.

"Hello, Edward!" Her tone was severe, and it awakened a strange feeling in Edward, something he was already familiarized with. The problem was Edward felt that for the first time after ten years. He felt rejected.

He has never tolerated such a thing from Isabella.

"Don't be like that, Isabella!" His voice sounded louder than he intended. "Now come here and give me a hug!"

"No!" her answer seemed for Edward like a bullet in the head. "It wouldn't be fair," she continued, afraid of Edward's reaction.

"Wouldn't be fair? Fair for whom?" he asked running his fingers through the bronze mess, his hair was.

That's when Isabella showed Edward her left hand, pointing to the ring finger.

"What the fuck is that?" his yell reverberated through the dark of the night.

~0~

A warm breeze entered the bedroom through the opened window. Carlisle felt it and opened his eyes, as his hand reached to Esme's side. The sheets were cold, sign that she wasn't there for a long time.

"Esme, where are you?"

"I'm here," she answered grabbing his hand. "What happened, darling?" Carlisle felt the concern in her voice. She did so many things for him, that he couldn't repay her.

"Nothing happened." Carlisle kissed his wife's hand and smiled. He was the luckiest man on Earth having Esme. She has been taking care of him ever since he found out about his illness. His love for her couldn't be measured in words, it was even bigger than the Universe itself. "I feel something bad is happening to Isabella. Where is she? Call her and tell not to drive during the night…"

"She's already here, love. She must be sleeping, calm down." Her hand reached out for him, caressing his forehead. "What's the matter? Tell me!"

"If they ever meet again…" he whispered, but Esme heard him.

"I know I'm worried about that too." She sighed and continued caressing his forehead. Carlisle had fallen asleep quickly and when he opened his eyes again he woke up in a church.

He dreamt of Isabella, dressed in his mother's wedding dress, looking so happy and beautiful. The dress fitted her perfectly, and she looked like a character from a fairytale. He had to take his daughter to the shrine, so she could marry the man of her dreams. He actually did this at Isabella's wedding with Mike Newton. Carlisle considered that Mike was the right guy for Isabella and he would make her happy. Esme told Mike that having a baby with Isabella, would make their relationship stronger.

"Are you ready, Bumblebee?" Carlisle asked before heading to the shrine. He asked her the same thing in the real life too.

"As always." Her answer sounded a bit unsure for Carlisle, but before he could ask Isabella the same question, they were already halfway to the shrine.

The church wasn't crowded because Isabella invited few people. The reality was a bit different. Mike invited lots of his friends as well as Isabella.

But they were halfway to the shrine and Isabella didn't seem so sure of her decision. Carlisle saw a tear, shining like a small diamond at the corner of her eye.

"Isabella, we could stop all of this if you don't want to marry Mike…"

"No, dad! I need to get married before he arrives here…" she whispered, but Mike heard her. He looked worried too, but didn't let that small fear to ruin his happiness. Carlisle knew who was that 'he', Isabella mentioned. Actually he felt his presence nearby. It was like a dark spirit haunting them and he got stronger with every beat of Isabella's heart.

"It's too late…" she murmured and let go to Carlisle's hand. "I am so sorry Mike. Please don't do anything to stop him, because he's stronger than you…"

The skies outside turned dark and the cold rain fell in big drops. A sound like a thunder quaked the walls and windows. Everything looked like a horror movie. Isabella dropped the flowers she held in her sweaty hands and started walking to the old oak door.

A sudden gust of wind opened the door, being preceded by a strange light. A dark frame appeared in the door.

Isabella stood there, waiting for him to get her. She took of the veil from her hair and threw it away.

"What the fuck is that?" Edward's voice woke him up. He was surprised to find out that voice came from outside, from the garden, and that it wasn't only his imagination.

"It's a weeding ring, Edward," Isabella's calm voice answered.

"You got to be kidding me, right? Tell me that this is a prank!" he yelled in response.

"It would be a lie, Edward. Let's go inside and discuss this in a civilized way…"

"Don't tell me what to do! Take that off NOW!"

"No!" Isabella's answer came firmly.

Carlisle looked at Esme's panicked face and sighed. It was already too late to hide the ring.

It was already too late for anything.

"If they ever meet again…" Carlisle repeated.

**A/n: Ok, I know this chapter it's not so good.**

**But a small review is always welcomed; I really want to know your opinion. **

**By the way, check out the playlist for chapter 2. .com/playlist/74396262**

**That's all folks! :)**

**xoxo, Anna**

**P.s. Sorry for the eventual mistakes. =D**


End file.
